


The Art Of Getting By

by the_milliners_rook



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, I just don't know, SHUT UP IT'S TRUE, i just don't, let's be real: karin would hit that if she could and toushirou would just welcome every opportunity, teenagers being teenagers, why do i get motivated to write for them so easily, why do i like these kids so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milliners_rook/pseuds/the_milliners_rook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. There’s some difficulty between juggling flirting, killing Hollows and getting to class on time with the hottest guy in high school, but Karin’s certain she’ll get the hang of it eventually.</p>
<p>Or: The One Where Toushirou Makes Karin A Shinigami Instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Getting By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adobochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochan/gifts), [Babydoll_Ria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Ria/gifts).



> Prompt: collecting bad pick up lines.

"Tell me another one," Karin grins wolfishly, eyes bright and full of mirth as she wipes her face with the back of her hand. They've got time to kill. They might as well fill up the silence with something.

"I've told you all of them." Toushirou huffs, hands digging deep into his pockets, that familiar slump of his making itself known when he's mildly annoyed.

There are signs, Karin has learnt. The trick is becoming adept at recognizing them.

He's just mad because they're late for class and everyone thinks she's sleeping.

He's also mad because they've only known each other for two weeks and already they get on like a house on fire. Not that either of them would admit it.

Karin's still mad about the house damage when he made his big arrival. Ichi-nii nearly came back from university, but didn't. Toushirou is mad because he lost his powers and has to be relegated to the closet and will only be referred to as the poltergeist at home, because as far as her family are concerned, Karin doesn't and will never believe.

(Well. Maybe Yuzu knows more than she lets on. Karin has been known to talk in her sleep. She mumbles things from time to time. Yuzu does too. And it's not as if Yuzu doesn't smile knowingly whenever Toushirou is mentioned. All's fair in love and high school. Apparently.)

"Liar."

Toushirou's also really mad that he gets hit on frequently.

(And then he's secretly extra mad that he's not mad at all. Actually, he really likes it. But heaven forbid if he even smiles.)

Karin just thinks it's hilarious that he's kind of oblivious about it.

How does a guy that good looking not realize that he's  _that good looking?_

"If you were a fruit, you'd be a  _fineapple._ " Toushirou says it like there's acid in his mouth, so distasteful that a lesser person wouldn't realize that it's so stupid that it's wonderful.

But that's what staring people down and remaining unresponsive until that person walks away does.

It doesn't seem so stop people from trying anyway.

"Nice." Karin laughs, just as she remembers a shortcut. She won't break out running just yet. That comes for stairs. "Have you heard this one? Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Because you've got a _sweet ass._ "

He can't repress a snicker. Toushirou snorts, and it's a reward.

"How has society become like this?" He asks, not entirely in a state of disbelief.

"Boredom. Dirty minds. Other fifteen year olds thinking they're the smoothest bastards." Karin banters back easily, smirk widening as he rolls his eyes in response. It was a rhetorical question.  _Right._ "You like it."

"Quiet." Dismissive, he turns a corner. "This is only temporary."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You'll regain your powers eventually, and then you can return to Soul Society, all the more enlightened with pick-up lines for wisdom." She smirks, another line at the ready. "Tell me, did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?"

"Not as much as watching you crawl out of hell." He deadpans, tucking his arm around her and opening the door, careful not to be seen by anyone.

Today, yesterday, and every day after tomorrow, they are attempting to learn the meaning of the word stealth.

They are not successful nor are they very good learners.

It's difficult being a substitute  _shinigami_ , much less having someone like Toushirou as a mentor.

"Ask me any time and I will play the devil to your angel." Karin leers, leaning into him just to make him uncomfortable and laugh as he brushes her off with a dismal sigh and an arched brow. "Admit it. You fell from grace just to be with me."

It's fun. Watching him lightens up and being aware of his mercurial moods; Toushirou has a better sense of humour than most people would think. Of course he still takes himself too seriously, but isn't that high school in a nutshell? They just have the pro bono work of hunting Hollows.

"Yeah. There was a mix-up in directions, and I ended up at your house. Clearly it was meant to be." And the sardonic tone never really leaves him in any of their conversations. "And you know what they say. I put the STD in  _stud_  and now all I need is  _you._ "

"You're getting good at this." Karin laughs. She likes that most of these conversations end up using the lines on each other. "Dare I say it, you're finally a  _teenager_."

"Stop." He says without malice.

Their entire class thinks that they're dating anyway. Why not take advantage of it and flirt at each other outrageously?

"Only if you promise me dinner." Karin sticks her tongue out, and intertwines her fingers with his. He was going the wrong way, and so Karin is entitled to give him her helping hand.

"I'm not that easy." He scoffs.

"No, you're just tired because you've been running through my mind all day." Karin turns to face him, blows him a kiss and with her free hand opens the door to the right classroom that they are late to, and she doesn't give a damn because Yuzu is smiling and catching her eye.

Karin knows what they look like. Sweaty and rumpled with messy hair and unkempt clothes. It's the wrong idea, but it does the trick whenever people ask too many questions. So Karin grins, struts it out, and gives her dirtiest smile with she looks back at her  _shinigami_  and offers an explanation without remorse, still holding Toushirou hand. He's grins back, maintaining the charade, fully aware of what she's going to say next.

"Sorry. Saved a horse, rode him instead."

The class erupting into cheer is unexpected. The afterschool detention, less so.


End file.
